The Journey
by Silver Strike
Summary: This is my first story . No flames. It's 5 friends' adventuers & misadventures in Mossflower and the surrounding lands. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

  
Hint :  
Redwall is owned by Brian Jaques. I only own the hare hereinafter referred to as: Terram,   
The mousemaid : Cherryall, The otter River winder and the squirrel : Hardleaf.  
There I've said it .  
Oh yes I am also a character . Hee hee!  
  
On with the show!  
Chapter one : Howdies all 'round  
  
As the hare marched through the forest he smiled to himself . "I really do enjoy Mossflower this time o the year, or any time of the year for that matter." BOOM BOOM ! Only one thing he new  
of could make that sort of sound. "Hooray , Redwall at last.!" He began running when he noticed a peculiar scrabbling sound . He looked up only to miss the root that caught his footpaw. The squirrel who was racing above Terram (for that is the hare's name) stopped when he saw the unfortunate hare trip up. He chuckled as he extracted himself from the trees and helped Terram to his footpaws. "What have we here ?!" the startled hare shouted as the squirrel pulled him up.  
"Are you the cheeky blighter who attacked me? I demand to know, name, rank and number .Quick as ye like." The squirrel stated simply "M' name is Hardleaf . An if you think that I tripped you take a look-see at that root back there that you ripped up with the boats you call footpaws."  
Having thoroughly inspected the remains Terram said " Sorry old chap can't be too careful . The name is Terram, Terram Swiftleap of the far southern Swiftleaps  
  
  
  
Thus begins a great and long story  
(May I stress LONG)  



	2. It Starts

  
  
  
As Terram and Hardleaf trekked through mossflower the Redwallers were preparing a feast to celebrate the return of River Winder the otter after his own journey. As the two new friends neared the abbey a young mousemaid thought only of getting out! When the unlikely duo arrived at the gates , the head cook, Cardo had a fit . His shouting could be heard throughout the lower levels of the abbey. After a fitful night sleep even Cardo was in good mood . The abbey dibbuns had found a new "friend" in Terram after discovering him sleeping upside down in the dormitory.  
Trudging down the stairs, with the dibbuns in his wake Terram began ask when breakfast was.  
  
He was told that he would have to wait until the feast . He asked when that was and his only answer was "WHEN I SAY SO!!!" "Pish tush I can wait till noon today ." As Terram walked out side he was muttering "I'd like to box that fat cook about some time . The cheek of it. Why he'd have a body starved wot wot!" River winder had arrived in the middle of the morning and hadn't said a word until he saw Terram . " Com' ere are!" Terram gulped noisily and almost whimpered "Me?" When he saw who had spoken. River Winder earned his name because he was said to be able to wind a river with his bare paws. When Terram was standing next to Rive (for that was what most beasts called him.)Rive was saying "Hare I need a partner . My Brother, Silver Strike is guarding our camp by River Moss. If ye have any companions bring them . After the feast we leave ." "Yessir!" was all Terram Could say.  
  
Hardleaf was helping gather fruits and nuts from the trees in the orchard . Each time he dropped his load, the mousemaid holding the basket would cry "Watch it!" to which he would say "Why did I have to be paired with you Cherryall?" And she would only sulk. As Terram was searching for Hardleaf he ran strait into Cherryall spilling the basket and causing the squirrel to fall out of the tree. Terram quickly explained to his friend about Rive's proposition . Cherryall listened intently and went to see Rive .   
  
The feast was huge! All that could be heard was munching, crunching, and the occasional  
pass the salad, or push that cake my way. When the abbot stood up to say grace he looked round and intoned in a solemn voice ,   
"Fur and whisker, tooth and claw,  
All who enter by our door.  
Nuts and herbs, leaves and fruits ,  
Berries, tubers, plants, and roots,  
Silver fish whose life we take,  
Only for a meal to make.  
There was aloud "Amen."from all round .  
The dibbuns were amazed as Ambrose spike preformed magic .  
The otters Performed cartwheels and other acrobatic feats.  
There were eating contests and singing challenges .  
And last but not least Terram gave a rendition of the Terrible Night of Big Bad Food Fight.  
It was a night to remember.  
  
  



	3. The Quarry

  
  
  
  
After the feast, our heroes were awakened shortly before dawn.  
"Come on mates, we need to leave in time to get to my camp before supper." Said Rive.  
As Terram gained consciousness, He mumbled "Got to find some breckkers." .  
When they left, Cherryall was smiling along with Rive and Hardleaf. Terram, however, was almost in tears. Good bye wonderful vittles , he thought. As soon as they were out of hearing range Rive told every one " We can't stop for lunch. So what we're gonna do is have a huge supper at the camp."   
About midday, they reached the quarry that was used to supply the blocks to build the abbey.  
They however didn't know this. They decided to take a break there. All of them were snoring uproariously in a few moments.   
As the after noon sun beat down on Rive's forehead he awoke to find Cherryall gone!  
He woke the others and they were all worried for her. Whole searching they heard a strange hissing coming from a tunnel. They all decided to search for her down in the tunnels.  
While exploring they found piles of bones from many creatures . But when Terram told them he had heard of a huge sandstone quarry near Redwall he got even more nervous as he spoke, because he remembered that the quarry was a home to many adders!  
Rive was getting angry, not at anyone in particular but he didn't like losing people to snakes .  
Primarily because h is parents were killed by Asmodeus. Terram was chattering away with his teeth till Rive started running , Hardleaf close behind. " Wot are they up to , leaving a body here to be eaten by an adder. Cheeky bounders , off in the noggins I should think wot wot." Mumbled Terram until Hardleaf came and dragged the protesting hare down the tunnel.  
  
Cherryall sat curled up in a hollow area that was covered up by roots that grown since the great war. All the time she thought about the snake skeleton (especially the head that seemed to be disconnected from the rest of the body!(Matthias' work). As she sat there she heard a hissing sound that seemed to echo around her. At the time she assumed it was her imagination. Little did she know that a huge adder slithered past her . This was Asmodeus' son!  
  
As our heroic trio searched for Cherryall, the snake heard them and was waiting for their arrival.  
  
The group entered a large open chamber, and at a word from Rive, pulled out hidden swords and daggers, slings, and staves. " I got a bad feelin about this place mates." his only response was a nod from Hardleaf and more teeth chattering form Terram. At that moment Asmodeus the second burst through a tunnel heading straight for the trio. A heart y war cry ripped itself from Rives throat . The battle was on! As Terram dropped the torch they had all been bring down their weapons on the great snake. They all said afterward they never knew who killed him.   
Cherryall heard their shouts and came running, throwing caution to the wind.  
As she came running into the chamber , Terram had re-lit the torch and was about to continue the search. They all agreed to leave and leave a warning to others not to enter the quarry.  
  
To be Continued!  
R&R please. 


	4. The Silver One

  
The Journey: chapter 4  
  
  
As our heroes marched through Mossflower, they joked about what had happened at the quarry.  
When they stopped for lunch, Rive told them a riddle.  
Look to the sky,  
You may see me fly!  
The earth is in my feathers,  
the sun is in my eyes.  
To find me ,  
follow the winding snake   
search for the fiery mound   
seek the place of flowing steel  
turn to dexetree.  
And find the rose colored stones  
there you will see   
great mystery but a winder will find the way  
and the silver one shall pass away.  
A galloper shall return.  
A striped lord shall be found .  
All because the winder's around.  
  
All of them sat staring at Rive. "Well then if were going to find the answer to the bally poem,  
I guess we'd best find our way to Salamandastron." "Why must we go to Salaman- where ever it is." Rive questioned . " Well if the poem says the fire mound , that must be the mountain fortress." answered the unflappable hare. Hardleaf agreed " We'd best get to your brother Rive."  
"Rive turned and said " But if Silver goes he'll pass away!"  
"Nonsense !" Cherryall exclaimed." He won't if we protect him."  
"You're absoballyloutly correct m`gel." So they headed off to meet Silver strike.  
"Shhh. I need to give the signal or my brother will strike us dead and be gone."   
"The winder winds a perilous web!" called Rive.  
"That only the silver can cut!' A deep voice answered. All of the group looked at Rive, who pointed strait up.  
As Terram looked he could see a creature all covered in blades. But his fur was what caught Terram's eye. He was entirely silver but he was only 15 seasons old!  
"Wow! He really knows his way around a fight."  
As he spoke. The otter in the trees jumped . Hardleaf started, Cherryall screamed and Rive only laughed. "WWWOOOOOHHHHOOOO!" Silver Strike yelled as he plummeted downward.  
He stopped a few feet above the ground dangling upside down as he giggled at them.  
"Meet my brother Silver Strike." Rive gestured and tried not to laugh as Silver had gotten tangled in the ropes that were woven into a harness..  
The others just stared while the silver otter got even more tangled up.  
"A little help here?" he asked. As Terram and Rive cut the ropes the otter Silver said " Great crew ya got there you ormadorm.. I don't suppose you remembered my vittles from the abbey?"  
" Sorry brother, they were lost at the quarry." Rive told him ."Uh huh, I'll bet . So who are these rough looking beasts? Are they gonna help us solve that riddle of yours?" the enthusiastic otter asked. "Hush Silver." The burley otter said as he brained his brother.  
" Aw, Rive." Silver whined. He was silenced by a glare from the other.  
"Let's show our guests the camp" . Rive said in a tone that said do what I say, NOW!   
" Okay" silver said as he moved to talk with Terram.  
As the days passed the travelers from the abbey learned how to melt into the undergrowth, shoot a bow, sling a dirk, and make a splint out of mud and grass. Three days after arriving at the otter's camp it was time to go to the mountain; Salamandastron! 


End file.
